Conventional aircraft wheel assemblies may be of the split wheel type, in which two wheel sections are secured together to form the wheel. Frequently, the two wheel sections are secured to each other using a number of concentrically-positioned tie bolt assemblies having a bolt head at one end and a nut at the opposing end. During operation of the wheel, the nut may be come loose and potentially disengage with the bolt, reducing the engagement between the two wheel sections.